Strawberry Gashes
by ABirthdayTyrant
Summary: What would you do if you were with a serial killer? Straight from Beyond Birthday's pet herself. BxOC Rated for B being B and dragging Calla in with him.
1. Strawberry Gashes Ch 1 Sewer Rats

_[Wow. Been a LONG time. I'm working on like, three stories at a time so I'm being slower than ever… haha….. SG has taken on quite the new view. Personally, this was how I wanted it from the beginning, but I got sloppy. So here's to the new SG, hope you guys like. There are things that are going to stay the same, just in better detail. And thanks a WHOLE lot to everyonet, especially Miss Akina. You keep me writing. _

_- Kozi]_

* * *

I was up to my knees in sewage, the reek of the place burning my nostrils. There would be nothing to give us away down here; I could hear him sloshing about in the muck around me long before I could see him. I felt along the concrete wall, my dying flashlight barely enough to brighten the darkness. The smell of blood and decomposing corpse overwhelmed me and I ended up having to brace myself against the wall and breathe in short bursts to conserve the thought of repelling the stink with my mind. Mind over matter, they say.

"Calla, hurry up." Beyond Birthday. Impatient as always.

I simply nodded, knowing he could barely see me – and I highly doubt he could see my face – and trudged forward, grasping his arm weakly. "How can you stand this?" I gasped, the corpse smell choking me. Even after – what, a year now? – I couldn't handle the smell. And the sewers were only adding to my nausea.

He didn't reply, but lunged the body over his shoulder; cleanup time.

I grabbed the large kitchen knife sitting on a slab of broken concrete that rose up from the liquid muck, then the scalpel and the almost rusty forceps.

"What were you trying to do?" I had been on guard, like usual.

At first, it was quiet, and I sighed in frustration as he continued to ignore me. When he stopped and turned his head to look back at me, I peeped and forced my gaze to stare at the black around my knees and not the crimson orbs that frightened and mesmerized me. That damn spell he could cast that scared me more than anything else.

He continued onward, "I wanted to see if you could expose a heart without killing someone."

My stomach churned with my uneasiness. "Did you s-succeed?" An image floated about in my mind, the nausea making an unwelcome return.

"Nah. I must have clipped an artery or something." His dark velvet voice gave a small echo against the sewer walls. He stopped at a opening that lay behind a layer of metal bars. "Come here."

I could hear insects scuttling as I pushed ahead and the utensils clanged the wall, making my stomach jump with the eerie quiet being so disrupted. He took them away rather forcefully, a lot more than necessary considering I would have just handed them over. "Help me shove it through." I bit my lip and took the head and shoulders first, pushing through, the cut away skin making the most vomit-inducing sounds as that slid between the bars. As soon as the body flopped on the other side, splashing the vile water and waste onto my stomach, the squeaking of rats began on the other side, as they scattered.

The cold air seemed all the worse as it settled in on my now wet abdomen, my body filled with cold chills immediately. "C-can we go n-n-now?" I crossed my arms and pulled them tightly against my chest, knowing warmth was very far away from me. My flashlight flickered, before it went totally black, my chills turning into small convulsions under my skin. I didn't like it this dark. I reached for him, but as I did I could feel and hear him move past me, back to where we had come down in the first place.

"B-Bey—"

"Let's go." That was all. I leaned against the wall, before slamming my flashlight into it, it only flickering once more before giving out again. I whined, having lost him already, the only thing left was the _faint_ sounds of him moving through the waste.

"Beyond, _please_!" I whimpered, trying my best to move along and failing miserably. I was scared to move. I placed my hand on the wall again, bracing myself, when something round beneath it jerked and scuttled out from under my head. I jerked back, a scream ripped from my throat, echoing horribly in the underground corridors, and felt myself falling.

Long bony fingers wrapped around my arm and kept me up, my free hand flailing to grasp the wall, my already broken nails scraping concrete painfully. He put my on my feet and left me, once again. I reached for his shirt and felt the thin fabric brush my fingertips before disappearing, and I didn't wait to be left behind this time. I stayed rather annoying close, at least in my opinion, making sure he was always in range.

My stomach growled, but the thought of food only sent me reeling on a wave of nausea with the sewer smell still enveloping me. Beyond had said nothing on the smell whatsoever, and I wondered what his actual limits were, did they exist.

I bumped into his back as he started climbing up the ladder, my hands fumbling for the nearest wrung I could grab hold of. As it was when we climbed down, it was rusty and hard to grip, a lovely combination. I climbed with hesitation, the icy air freezing my body from the stomach down. I could hear him push the casting onto the street, rain following suit in thick sheets onto my face and hair. The rungs became slippery, and I climbed awkwardly, careful not to fall into the mess beneath me.

Beyond pulled me up once my head was above ground, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders to steady myself. Ah, the air had never been sweeter. I inhaled in large amounts several times, clinging to Beyond for no reason. He smelled like blood, and a strange earthy musky smell emanated from him. His arm had left me, leaving me dangling uncomfortably, and I dropped to my feet.

He crouched down and pushed the casting back over the sewer opening, then stood and stretched, making a small grunt as he did. We were both in dire need of a shower, though I was sure I was more concerned about that than he was.

"Where are we off to now?" I was being pelted by icy rain, and I pulled my hood over my head (now that I remembered that I had it), though it didn't help much.

He looked around for a few moments, a lot longer than I preferred, turning in several circles as he checked the buildings around us. Staying in an abandoned building with no heat wasn't welcomed. Nor was having to walk about in this rain.

Beyond turned to face me once more and eyed my skirt with an emotionless face, my eyebrow raising. I took a step back, knowing that I would have had to have had a fifteen minute running start before I could even get away from him. His gaze returned to a run down hotel that peeked over other buildings a block off.

"That one shouldn't be too bad." Awe, he was thinking of _me_ for once. "You'll be sleeping on the floor though." Spoke too soon.

I sighed, not really caring by this point. I just wanted sleep. I would probably freeze like I had been the past couple of days, but beggars can't be choosers. I wasn't sure by what he meant by "sleeping on the floor." A hotel – even a dead one – would have some beds, right? He stalked off in its direction, and I followed, giving his back a scrutinized glare. He was probably just messing with me. He tends to enjoy doing that.

…

Of course the door had several wooden planks nailed into it.

Beyond stared at it, as if contemplating, and before I could suggest something else, he leaned back and his foot slammed into the door, shaking the planks loose. I fell backwards in my surprise, letting an "oomph!" escape my lips. I looked up at him in shock as he did it again, but nothing actually gave way. I pulled my bag strap over my head and left it on the ground.

I scrambled back to my feet and latched my fingers around one plank, pulling as hard as I could. He did the same with another, but he was having a lot more success at his strength level. I put my foot on the metal door, trying to give myself more leverage, but the rough wood that pressed and scraped against my skin made me wince. His gave way, pulling mine off in the process, and the force sent me to my back in a blur of color, rain, and darkness.

I lay there on the concrete, a small pounding at the back of my skull. I had to keep my eyes shut for the rain, and I raised an arm to block it some.

My eyes widened from the small glance I got, and I rolled out of the way as a large plank with nails sticking out hit the spot where I previously lay. I got to my feet again, "Y-you almost killed me!"

"Eh."

I frowned and glared at his back again, before his head turned slightly and a smirk followed. "Now now, little Calla." My eyes met his, and the crimson orbs glinted mischievously. I huffed in annoyance at his amusement, and he continued to leer at me creepily as he made his way inside. I retrieved my bag before heading inside, myself.

Everywhere there was overturned furniture, and the ones that weren't, were covered in a sheet of plastic. There was a thick layer of dust that had settled over everything. My nose itched and the silence was uncanny. I bit my lip, and looked at Beyond, who was already heading upstairs. I followed, looking around my environment. Just in case. He kicked open another door and went inside. I looked at the number on the door for reference.

_B13. _

Oh, you've got to be kidding me.

I shook my head at the man's ridiculous notions. He tossed the mutilation tools on the table and I dropped my bag onto the floor next to the one of double beds in the room, before grabbing the tools and heading into the bathroom.

I spotted a towel shoved into a corner in the bathroom and picked it up. From what I could see, it _seemed _relatively clean. Not wanting to really think about it, I turned on the faucet in the sink and ran it under some – Thank God – clean water. I turned the other handle and prayed for hot water. I wouldn't say hot, but it warmed up to a comfortable level.

I peeked my head out the door frame, "We have warm water." It worked for me. He didn't acknowledge me and continued to stare out the window. I took the towel and scrubbed dried blood off of the forceps first, curling my lip slightly. I had never been entirely squeamish, but I didn't like the thought of seeing someone's chest split open.

Once I had gotten them "clean", I let them all fall into the sink. I was becoming more and more aware of the smell I was covered in, my stomach churning again. I hadn't bothered to look until now, and a thin filmy green-grey muck had settled on my knees.

I shut the door and peeled off my clothes, gagging as my socks stuck to my skin. I fidgeted with my shirt, trying to keep the bottom half as far from my face as possible. As I pulled it over my head, the smell struck me in the face like a metal baseball bat and I gagged once more.

I climbed into the shower and turned the water on full blast, a yelp of shock sounding when icy water met my skin. I stopped caring about three seconds later.

I ran my nails up and down my legs, scrubbing the muck off the best that I could. The water slowly warmed, but only to a lukewarm level. Nothing comfortable. I raked my fingers through my hair, scrubbing my scalp to the point of pain. I rinsed my hair to the best of my ability without shampoo.

Once the layer of film had left my body, I shut off the water and stayed in the corner of the small shower, trying to conserve heat.

I heard the door creak open.

"I found towels in a closet downstairs."

I peeked my head out from behind the curtain at him. "Any blankets?" He nodded and left, leaving the door wide open. The towels were also out of my reach from behind the shower curtain. Jerk.

I jumped out and ran over to the door, slamming it shut. I tried to lock it, but there was none.

Cold air sank into my skin and I shivered and wrapped a towel around me, keeping it up by holding my arms down over it. I wiped the condensation off the mirror and stared at myself. Green eyes, messy black hair, fish-belly white skin, and chapped lips. Oh, yeah, I was a keeper. I raised my fingers to my lips, feeling along the lower one at the scabs and broken skin I had yet to rip off. Old habit.

I dried my hair with another towel and opened the door, stepping outside to even colder air. "Jesus." I muttered. My spare clothes in my bag were also drenched. I set them all out on the carpet, hoping to make it easier for them to dry. Beyond was kicked back in a chair with his feet on the small end table.

"Aren't you going to take a shower?" Red irises leered at me.

I shrugged and climbed onto the bed closest to me, noting his "you're sleeping on the floor" comment again. I sighed and wearily pulled myself into a sitting position. Before I could ask, a dark blanket hit me square in the face. _Thanks. _

I sighed as the blanket provided needed warmth. Not much, but just enough. I curled up underneath it, closing my eyes. The mattress was the most comfortable thing I had slept on in days. I could hear a clock ticking somewhere.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick –_

...

I blinked as hazy, dusty dusk light seeped in through the windows.

Beyond was doing something in the bathroom. I could hear him moving about in the small space.

I sat up and stretched, moving stiff arms and legs, and swung my legs over the side of the bed. It took me a few seconds to remember that I was stark naked beneath the blanket. I fumbled around, searching for the towel, before just wrapping the blanket around me. I must have slept all day; it wasn't even daylight when we had gotten here.

I stepped over to my clothes, and picked them up. They were relatively dry. I pulled them on, glad to be wearing jeans again, and sat back down.

I leaned over the foot of the bed and pulled up my bag, dumping its remaining contents onto my lap. What I was looking for came down first; a copy of _What Alice Knew _that was falling apart at the seams. Beyond had given it to me for my birthday last year, saying he never understood such an uninteresting waste of pages. How he ever came across it, I would never know. I opened to the dog-eared page, my little mark on most.

"_Dinner was served. Mrs. Smith paid no attention to the diagram, so the forks and spoons were in the wrong order. Mr. Smith, breathing heavily and limping (he had both asthma and gout), began pouring the wine from the right. The soup was brought in; it was tepid and was followed by trout that had not been properly deboned. Katherine felt obliged, for the purpose of safety, to warn the guests to be careful, and the prospect of bones in the fish set Henry's nerves on edge. He had once been at a dinner where an elderly gentleman had choked on a chicken bone, and the idea of a choking death in the presence of Jack the Ripper struck him as particularly infelicitous." _

"Calla."

I glanced up realized that Beyond now stood at the window, staring out once again. I closed my book, and shoved it back in my bag. The rain had let up for now. I sat on the floor and pulled on my shoes—white beat up sneakers that didn't look like it would make it much farther.

Without a word, I picked myself up and headed for the door, scoffing at the _B13_ room number again. I ran my fingers through my hair, knowing I probably had a severe case of bedhead, and running around most likely didn't help it.

There must have been a thunderstorm; the air was filled with that lightening smell. I personally, had a rather fond attraction to it. It smelled clean. I closed my eyes and sighed, inhaling deeply afterwards. It was lovely. I kicked a few pebbles on my way into the street, keeping an eye to make sure no one noticed me. The cold nipped at my face and fingers, and I shivered. Quite the passerby floating around. I cursed inwardly as I noticed a few police hanging about as well. I escaped onto the sidewalk, looking like God knows what as I crept along the large wooden fence that blocked around the alleyways.

I looked around as if interested in everything, so that I didn't come off as lost, or in need. I stepped inside a store to my right, the warmth almost choking the settled ice in my lungs.

I coughed, the jolt causing a small headache to form. Jesus, I was a mess.

I looked around, heading through the aisles. A woman appeared from a back room and asked me if I needed any help. I let out a squeaky "no" and continued my search. After a few moments, I peeked my head over the aisles separating me from her vision.

"A-actually, do you have a m-map?"

"Sure do, hun. Give me a second." She disappeared into the back again. I turned in a full circle. Grape jelly, apple jelly, apple butter, ah, there we are. I opened my back and shoved in several jars of strawberry jam. They were small anyway. I also threw in some chips and what I'm assuming to be jerky, and stuffed it in as well.

I peeked up over the aisles as I reached for some cookies, but she reappeared and I went to the back and grabbed a couple bottles of water before heading back to the counter.

She eyed me, "That all?" I nodded and pulled some cash from the back pouch on my bag. Hey, stealing was much easier then wasting money we'd need on something else.

"Five-forty." I fumbled with the money before slipping six ones onto the counter, muttering for her to keep the change.

I took the items and left, wobbly with full arms. I tried putting the map in my bag, but I ended up dropping everything. The water rolled everywhere. I put two in my bag, which was bulging by this point, and I carried two, one in each arm. I liked these bigger bottles anyway. They lasted longer. No one said anything to me as I passed them by. It was still extremely cold, and the chilled plastic in my hands helped none.

A cop passed me by, and if he spotted me, he looked lean enough to tackle me before I thought about running. I lingered in the front of the entrance to one of the alleyways before looking around. Wrong move. He noticed me.

He started towards me, at a leisurely pace for himself. "You lost, kid?" I shook my head. Think fast. Think fast!

"Hurry!" I pointed behind him, "Help her, help her!" He turned, and I took off, my feet slamming hard into the ground. Lame, but effective. The water and my bag weighed me down some, but didn't convince me to slow my speed.

I could hear him yelling behind me; "Get back here! Where you going, kid?"

I made some quick turns, before a dead end hit me. "Shit!" I had always found cursing rather tasteless, but this situation felt like it was in dire need of it. I didn't know how far he was behind me, but the safer way seemed to venture back onto the street. However, that would attract unwanted – LOTS of unwanted – attention. I threw my bag and the bottles over the fence, before lunging up and taking hold of the top.

Splinters immediately dug into the creases of my fingers, and my feet scraped against the wood to get me up. As soon as the top line dug into my abdomen, I threw myself over the edge, landing flat on my back.

I felt like coughing up a lung at that point, as the oxygen left me. I lay there, panting in short bursts, struggling to get up. Pain wracked my body as I stood. I suddenly held my breath and listened.

Nothing. Either he gave up or went the wrong way. Or was waiting.

I didn't like that.

Beyond was going to be _pissed_.

I scooped up my items and kept running for the building. It was in view, but I made it to a different side than when we had entered. Luckily for me, it wasn't boarded up. I, not having any hands to do it myself, slammed my foot into the door. It creaked in metallic pain, but remained strong. I wasn't the heavy weight champion myself, and I certainly wouldn't get in anytime soon on my own. I dropped my things, rolled up my sleeves and huffed.

_I can do this… I can do this…! _

I ran into the door with my shoulder, yelping as it gave way completely and I fell to the ground. I must be some ragdoll for God's comedy or something. My expression curled into a scowl and I jerked my sleeves down and tried to regain some dignity for myself. I slung my bag over my shoulder, and picked up one of the bottles; the other I kicked to the foot of the stairs before I bother to retrieve it from the ground.

_Nine steps. _I counted as I went.

_B10. B11. B12. B13. _

I pushed open the door with my knee. "Lucy, I'm home!" I said rather dryly, before a small glint of sunlight reflected the tools on the table. There was something wrong. It looked like something was missing…

_The knife… ? _Ding. Ding. Ding.

A crushing force blasted against my throat and did everything but seal off my windpipe completely. The back of my head met the wall with enough force that I saw stars. My nails clawed at the hand, before the black spots cleared in one area long enough for me to register.

"B-BEYOND! STO—" I choked. I couldn't breathe, the pounding in my ears increasing, my heart pounding so hard that it drowned out my headache. I could feel cold metal lash against my cheek, warm liquid seeping down after. I was going to die… I was…

He released me, causing me to sound like a fish out of water for air. My face stung, the dots still going strong, dancing heedlessly across my vision.

I sank to the floor. He just… didn't know it was me… yeah…

I counted the seconds in my head. I imagine he somehow did too.

…_58…59…_

He turned to face me, the dying light flickering across the predator's features. His eyes met mine, and his tongue swept across the blade.

Our staring contest came and went.

_**

* * *

**_

_**DISCLAIMER**__: What Alice Knew: A Curious Tale of Henry James and Jack the Ripper belongs to Paula Marantz Cohen and her wonderful writing. Beyond Birthday belongs to Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata, and of course, NISIOISIN for novelizing our beloved serial killer. _


	2. Strawberry Gashes 2 Mr Victim

It had started to storm some time ago. Lightening lit up the night sky then disappeared into blackness once more. The rain had ceased, though it was beginning to start back up again. I sat at the end of the bed, watching the lightening, with a jar of jam between my knees. I had given up on eating it. I wasn't very hungry.

She tossed back and forth from the disturbance of the thunder, and I glanced for a short moment to the numbers ticking down above her head. I noticed that they had changed. Again. Great.

I stretched wiry limbs and leaned back on the bed, staring at a black ceiling. I pondered my next … experiment. The word caused a smile to grace my lips. The darkness was then illuminated by an even darker light bulb that appeared over my head as I quickly pulled myself up, dropping the jar (like it mattered) then wandered to the old table I had pushed into the corner. It lay exactly where I had left it. I didn't need a light to find the cold metal now in my fingers. I turned to face her, pale skin aglow every time lightening struck, the same light glinting off the blade and onto my face.

. . .

Light hit me hard in the face.

I whimpered and pulled the blanket over my head, before yelping as a stinging sensation went through my lower back. I threw the blankets off, and sat straight up, my hands going to my back. I hissed as I lifted my shirt and felt red-hot irritated skin, with what felt like a grate had gone up and down the lower portion of my back.

"Ehhhnh…" I sighed in pain and tried to stand. My back stung like I had been mauled by a cat. When I put my feet down, I was met with something gooey and sticky, and with startled look downwards, I saw the jam jar emptied out onto the carpet. As I tried to make my way into the bathroom, I came face to face with Beyond's chest. He gave me a face that was unfamiliar to me; he looked rather curious and bright-eyed at me, as if I were some shiny new toy. "What's up with you?" I muttered through clenched teeth, as I continued to feel over the scraped flesh. A quite recognizable grin plastered itself up his features.

Wait…

Beyond shoved me backwards rather roughly, as I lost my balance and flailed my arms. I looked up at him in shock, my back searing, trying to pick myself up. He didn't seem too impressed. I sank down into the bed as far as I could to get away as he leaned over me, his hands on either side of my head. I noticed a rather cruel sheen of malice in those eyes as he grinned at me, one hand running down my side. I glanced at his arm before meeting his gaze once more; it was impossible not to.

He continued to smile, though it was far from reassuring as said hand creeped under the hem of my shirt and brushed my hip. My eyes widened and I shifted uncomfortably beneath him.

He lowered his head, his lips next to my ear and breathed out, "Now, now, little Calla." I felt a shiver run through my body, and fidgeted again. I could feel his other hand slink down my other side, and pressed his fingers under my hip. He had lifted his head slightly, keeping his lips hovering over mine. I could practically taste the strawberries and sugar.

I stared at him in blank confusion, and it wasn't until he leaned back and away from my face that I snapped out of it.

His grip on my hips tightened and he flipped me over, and I struggled not to suffocate as my face pressed into the fabrics. "Beyond?" I cried, trying to shove myself up. I froze as I felt his hips bump up against me as he leaned over my back. He slinked one arm around my stomach, holding me tight. I wasn't sure what to do so I remained frozen, my face heating up and my lungs ceasing to process air.

Cold fingers creeped underneath the hem of my shirt and slowly tiptoed up my spine.

_What is he doing? …_

I felt cool air on the burning skin across my back, then short bursts of warm air as Beyond breathed out on my back. I tensed up awkwardly.

"B-Beyond?" I squeaked.

I hissed as he raked his tongue along the injury, my skin stinging as if it had been set ablaze. He chuckled with his lips still against the wound, making me grit my teeth.

He nuzzled the hot, rough flesh. "Even with a knife scraping your spine you sleep like the fucking dead." I couldn't stop the look of shock that struck me. _He _did this? He made a sound similar to "Mmm…" which made my muscles shake. He scraped his tongue along it once again, a yelp squeaking from my throat as the pain numbed over and left a shiver overcome my spine. He must have felt it.

"Oh, like it rough, eh?"

The blood finally came back to me, and I grabbed the headboard of the bed, accompanied by my foot catching him straight in the thigh, and shoved myself forward, desperate to get away. Despite the almost overbearing stinging, I slung myself around and pressed my back into the headboard, staring at him with wide eyes, my hands jerking the end of my shirt back down.

At first glance he looked rather startled, crimson eyes wide. A bare second passed and his eyes glinted darkly, a smirk forming. I panted and my gaze darted back and forth from one side of the room to another, licking my dry lips nervously. I could feel my lip began to tremble after a few seconds, my arms and legs following after. I pulled my knees under my chin and reluctantly met his gaze which remained fixed on me. He was still smiling, though this time, showing his teeth. Like the beast he was.

…

Despite being tired, even thoughts of taking a short nap had left me with a bad taste in my mouth. Beyond seemed rather disinterested now, wandering back and forth with boredom. As long as storm clouds lingered over, I wasn't going anywhere. Not even the fearsome Beyond Birthday could drag me out where there was lightening. He even seemed to grow agitated after a while, though I had taken the liberty of hiding all the sharp objects in the room. After the horror and shock had passed, I had felt a little angry.

I didn't want to be another _experiment. _

It was almost sunset.

"Let's go." It hadn't stormed all day, though I still had my doubts. But … I wasn't sure whether or not to defy him. I had been scared of him since the day I met him. Now, I was terrified. I chewed my lip, about to open my mouth, when suddenly a tinge of heated pain surged through my back. I shut it immediately and put my dead flashlight inside my bag.

I glanced out at the orange dusk that settled among the stale air near the window. It set the room in a film of twilight. I heard Beyond exit the room, but I wandered to the window and stared out. What would I be doing right now if I wasn't running around with a serial killer?

I pondered to myself, finding myself staring at building with a striped awning.

It reminded me of a candy shop.

… I wasn't sure how much I liked this type of life.

…

"Go to sleep, sis." Candee leaned in on my doorway, her bleached blonde hair pulled to one side. Her eyes were the same icy green, though we hadn't looked alike since she had colored her hair and her eyebrows. We had barely looked alike then.

I sat cross-legged on my bed, a small book labeled _Irish Fairy Tales_ open on my lap. I raised an eyebrow, peeking over the edge of my glasses to stare at her.

"It's eight." I mumbled in annoyance. I was nowhere near tired.

Her lovey-dovey big sister act immediately faded. "Just shut up and go to bed so I can call Logan over. I don't need _you _to annoy the fuck out of him."

I felt a nerve pulse. I placed my bookmark—a thin cardboard black and green gecko I had obtained from the library—inside and closed the book, before standing and walking towards the door, grabbing it and giving her a stern glare, "I'm not interested in you being a whore. I'll sleep when I'm dead." I slammed the door in her face, hearing her curse at me from the other side. She stormed off, but the façade quickly returned when she later passed by in the hallway with Logan at her side.

I curled my lip in disgust as I got an over-imaginative description of what they were going to do. "CHILD IN HERE." I shouted, before turning my gaze to my TV, then turning it on. Candee, I was guessing, slammed her foot into the door as she passed. I didn't even bother with the channel, and just sat back down and stared at the box. Two trashy women were fighting over some quivering drunk, shouting at each other.

I tilted my head, staring at it with a puzzled look. Why would they fight over someone like that? _Why would they even do that publicly? _

I huffed in annoyance.

I heard the door slam from downstairs, which drew my attention away from the constant bleeping on the TV.

I could hear giggling from the other side of the wall.

I blinked and stared at the floor for a moment, before shrugging to myself and returning to the TV. I got sick of it after a few moments and gave a thirty second search for my remote before placing a hand on the floor and stretching my other hand to the button under the screen. It flickered over the news, weather, cartoons, before settling on endless reruns of _The Simpsons. _The dry humor actually cracked me up a few times, until I could hear the "lovers" on the opposite side of the wall. The sounds made me rather nauseous and I gagged in disgust, sending glare daggers at the wall.

I leaned back and reached for the picture frame on my bedside table. It was the only reference of my parents in the house. I couldn't even remember them. Candee had told me my entire life that they weren't fit for taking care of us; but like parent like child. She was no better.

I jumped as my room was suddenly bathed in black.

…

My stomach growled as we hid behind another building. Stalking. Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun.

Beyond had spotted him about a block off from our temporary home. I didn't even bother to ask when Beyond would suddenly dip behind buildings. He may play the mysterious, dark, dangerous killer, but he was undoubtedly out of it. In truth, when out and about, I felt more like I was supervising a small child rather than accompanying a young man. I barely even bothered to hide. I wasn't in the mood to run behind a building or tree every time the guy stopped to do something. My back hurt and I was hungry.

The man stopped at some pretty shabby housing, the walls a faded dark green, with tacky off-white trim around the windows. It looked pretty vacant.

Beyond was peeking out from behind a tree, and I stood behind him, staring at his back. He seemed pretty content this morning, cocky bastard. Out of sudden whim, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my face into his back.

He raised his arms slightly and looked at me, puzzled. "What are you … doing?"

I puffed my cheeks, "I'm hugging you."

" … I caught that. _Why_?"

"You need one."

He looked even more confused and unwrapped my arms from his body, through my dull expression never changed.

"Um. Let's go." He spoke in a quizzical way.

I simply nodded, but when he turned around and headed for the apartments, I couldn't stop the grin that forced itself on my face. He seemed uncomfortable. My stinging back kept me plotting my revenge, though I would never hurt him. I'd rather keep my fingers.

We walked with ease up to the pathway, broken and split in places with dandelions and bright purple weeds jutting up out of them. The "yard" was overgrown with grass and random bits of wildflowers strangely growing in them. I kind of liked it.

My thoughts on the vacancy were true; other than Mr. Victim, there appeared to be no one in here. It rendered as creepy, and reminded me of a movie I had once watched where all the residents had hung themselves. I made a face and wandered around. There were four rooms on the first floor, and three on the second.

I creeped up with Beyond to the door, hearing Mr. Victim shuffling around behind a partially closed door. He shoved me into the wall, opposite of the door, and smiled at me, before turning and entering Mr. Victim's room, closing the door slowly.

The screams started before I even made my way down all the stairs. I headed into the kitchen, and tossed my bag on the table. I opened the fridge and sifted through it, before finding a Popsicle box in the freezer. I stared at the white plastic surrounding it before tearing it apart. I brushed my hair behind my ear and bit down, tasting strawberry. How ironic.

I pulled open all the drawers and cupboards before I found a knife set that had never been open. I dropped to the floor with the box in my hands and attempted at pulling the thick tape off the edges. Once the tape had been detached, I opened the cardboard slits and removed the first one I saw. A very large kitchen knife. I bit down on the end of my Popsicle and turned it over a few times, watching the blade sheen with the dim overhead light.

I grabbed the counter and pulled myself up, making sure not to drop my Popsicle or the knife. I continued to stare at it, contemplating.

I swung it quickly, trying to keep a straight face, pretending it was somebody's throat.

…

_That_ wasn't healthy.

…

It had been quiet for a while.

I was pretty sure he was done by now. He was getting quicker.

I trudged up the stairs, a quiet, "Beyooooonnnd" escaping, and I yawned. I dragged the knife along the wall to give me that creepy feeling.

I stopped on the top stair. I could hear something.

Heavy breathing?

I frowned and pushed open the door with my knee, raising my Popsicle back to my mouth.

I choked, letting it fall from my mouth, the knife clanging against the wooden floor. Pale moonlight fell in shifts within the room from the thick blinds, but illuminated those crimson eyes as they moved to me. I glanced at the mutilated corpse on the floor, then back to him. I could see a thin sheen of sweat across his face as he panted and stared at me.

I turned as quickly as possible, slamming the door and pressing up against it with my back. My breathing quickened as I felt my face heat up.

…

Beyond had showed himself after about a half hour. I was utterly disturbed by the fact I couldn't even face him. I moved about in the kitchen, trying to avoid him, while he rummaged through everything.

I coughed uncomfortably, "So. How'd it go?" I internally shot myself at the obvious tone I used. I pulled a glass from the cupboard and filled it halfway with tap water before taking a small sip.

"Oh? He's not dead." I choked on my water.

"What?"

"Nah, I just knocked him out." I gaped at him, while he gave me a most devious smile, "I had more important things to do first." My face reddened. "He should be waking up some time soon." He grinned and I lowered my head, pretending to find the floor more interesting. He grabbed my chin and forced my head back up, "You know you liked it." He jerked my head up quickly before letting go, making me wince.

I said nothing, choosing to turn my back to him and twirling my new sharp, shiny prize on the countertop.

He chuckled and made his way back upstairs.

I huffed and turned on the faucet, splashing cold water on my face to cool it down. I shivered with unrest and chewed on my lip. I couldn't get the images out of my head, and ended up chewing on my nails after my lip became sore. Pacing, I passed the knife from hand to hand, having nothing else, and in no mood to read my book.

I heard a loud clatter upstairs, causing me to immediately turn and head for the staircase. Another loud sound.

_What in the …? _

My eyes widened as Mr. Victim suddenly appeared at the top of the staircase, his right eye missing and blood smeared _everywhere._ I felt nauseous. I was going to throw up. I could feel it. He darted down the stairs, and Beyond was right behind him, eyes glinting maliciously and a large cut down his shoulder underneath his split shirt.

Mr. Victim lunged at me, and I reflexively put my hands up to keep him away. I felt him heave his weight on me, and I swung my arm in defense. Warm liquid sprayed across my face and neck, and the smell of copper filled my lungs. I released the blade and stepped away, my stomach churning.

Mr. Victim collapsed on the spot, pressing against my legs. I stared down at the body wide eyed. I looked up for reassurance, but Beyond had a dull expression.

"How boring." He stated, leaning against the railing with his chin in his hand. He then winced and inspected his shoulder. "Fuck …"

I snapped out of my trance and wearily moved to the kitchen and grabbed my bag before reappearing back at the stairs. I stepped over the body without looking at it. I just stared at the steps in front of me. Beyond was sitting at the end of the bed now, staring at the empty TV screen.

I reluctantly crawled behind him and peeled his shirt off his shoulder, the thin line going from the top of his shoulder down past his shoulder blade.

I pulled a bottle of rubbing alcohol from inside my bag and pulled apart the dismembered sleeve of his shirt, soaking it, and then lightly pressed it against the wound.

"Son of a bitch!" He hissed and I jumped. I don't think he had ever been this sensitive on a wound. I've had to do stitches on him before and he didn't say a word.

"A-are you okay?" He turned to look at me, his expression obvious. "Sarcasm aside, Beyond."

He shrugged and leaned back and I scrambled out of the way.

Beyond raised his eyebrow, "What?"

"N-nothing." I could feel the blush coming up again.

He grinned at me, "What? Enjoy the show that much?" I looked at him like a deer in headlights. I stuttered before sharply turning my head and facing the wall. I felt him move, but resisted the urge to see what he was doing and felt his nose trace under the edge of my jaw. His hand slipped under the back of my shirt and fingertips painfully maneuvered on my damaged skin.

I whimpered and shifted away, but he wasn't going anywhere.

I yelped as he tilted my head and sank his teeth into my collarbone, the pain shooting through my neck. His tongue pressed against the new wound he had made, and I couldn't hold back the sigh of a moan that I released. He let go and smiled and seemed rather content with himself. I barely touched it, feeling the teeth marks and facing him. He had a cocky look on his face, but I was unsure on how to react.

He tilted his head, before his bloody knife ran under my chin, "Watch yourself. Pretty little girls make pretty little victims." I felt my lips press together tightly and the fresh smell of copper invade my lungs. The smell suddenly reminded me I had the stuff on my face and neck. I groaned and picked myself up, searching for the bathroom. I heard him grunt in annoyance as I crossed into the empty door frame into a shoddy excuse for a bathroom. The walls were a dingy off-white color, with towels and old clothes thrown all in the floor.

The mirror was even worse; it had water scum around the edges, numerous lines of hands wiping steam from the glass and never been cleaned.

I turned one of the handles and watched murky water flow from the tap. I immediately turned it off and turned around without a second thought.

Back into the bedroom, Beyond was sprawled out on the bed, hands behind his head, and eyes closed. I glimpsed at his torn shirt and heaved a sigh.

"Well, if you won't let me fix your shoulder, can't we go clean up now?" He opened one eye and looked more like an irritated tomcat than anything, with that spiteful spark in his scarlet irises. He waved his hand as to brush my statement off and turned over.

"You're not seriously going to go to sleep right now, are you?" He gave no answer. I returned to the hall and glanced down at the corpse at the foot of the stairs. The blood had pooled out underneath the body and onto the floor, creeping unsettling close to the main door.

Ugh.

…

I had my sleeves rolled up to my elbows, the body on a few black trash bags to keep anything else off the floor. I soaked up most of it with paper towels, having to scrub the rest off with a sponge to remove the slight stain that had started to form. I had blood rubbed messily on my forearms, having slipped while scrubbing said blood off the flooring. I sighed in irritation before carefully peeling my jacket off and throwing it on the stairs' railing. I was starting to sweat.

I tossed the ruddy sponge into a bucket I had been using for clean water and looked to the body, putting my hands on my hips. I threw a glare at the ceiling, hoping Beyond could feel it through the floor.

I inspected the body closer, curling my lip at the empty eye socket that ate its way through my senses, and the half-lidded, glazed over, eye that stared up at me. The deep gash I had embedded under his collarbone made a lopsided smile across his upper torso. I could see various slash marks along his thigh, knowing what made it. My injury, now scabbed over, prickled and burned at the thought.

I let out a short burst of air up towards my forehead, my bangs falling back into my face once more.

Pushing the body over with my foot, I grabbed the end of the trash bag and rolled it over him, trying to wrap the corpse up. It was starting to smell like dead meat in here.

I heard a creak from upstairs and looked up, Beyond stepping out, stretching with his arms above his head.

"Nice nap?" I sneered, wiping smeared blood off my cheek with the back of my arm, only increasing the amount of blood on my face. A nasty grin gave me all I needed to know.

I huffed and made another attempt at covering the body, jerking at the plastic before Beyond's hand grasped my shoulder, pulling me back.

A tilted leer stared me down, "Nah, let's do this the fun way."

"Fun way?"

…

I kicked back in the lawn chair as Beyond joined me in another next to me, propping his legs up on a dead tree stump. He had found, god knows where, a new jar of strawberry jam, screwing off the lid and throwing it somewhere behind him.

With a shake of my head I gazed up at the night sky. Completely black; no stars.

"Romantic, isn't it?" He sneered, cocking his head with a demented grin, the flames shadowing certain parts of his face, making his smile even nastier.

"You sure know how to charm a lady, Beyond." We laughed and watched the body burn together until the flames died out.

_[Heeey … so what do you think so far, eh? I know I'm slow. –headdesk- I'll be updating with some oneshots coming up. Shockingly all lemons. XD SO BE READY FOR SMUT. :L I'm working as fast as I can. I have a college-level research paper to do that's not finished until May. –dies-._

_-Kozi]_


End file.
